User blog:ZeroTigress/The Legacy
People have been comparing me to Doddler more often as of late. I've even been asked by some folks if I'm trying to take his place in the Ragnarok Online community, which I think is a rather silly assumption. I'm just here doing my own thing without regards to anything concerning Doddler. So no, I'm not trying to take Doddler's (or anyone's) place (in the CIRCLE OF LIIIIFFE). For those of you who joined the RO community late, Doddler was an iRO player who was most notable for sharing new updates to RO in addition to providing a plethora of other RO resources to the community. He eventually stopped playing RO in 2011 and disappeared from the community for a few years until he resurfaced in the Tree of Savior English forums. As you can clearly see, everything that Doddler has done in regards to the Ragnarok franchise has been solely centered around Ragnarok Online, specifically the original Korean servers and jRO. Yes, he talked about RO2 in the iRO Wiki forums and such, but his sites mainly focused on RO. So I'm not really seeing the comparison between him and me, especially since I research all the spin-offs in addition to the MMORPGs. (Yes, I was initially hesitant to cover the spin-offs, but I came to my senses eventually. ) Is it because of my following of Ragnarok Mobile: Eternal Guardians of Love? I mean, yeah I (try to) translate and share information about it sort of like how Doddler translated and shared information about kRO and jRO updates. I'm more proficient in traditional Chinese characters than simplified, so translating Eternal Guardians of Love information is rather tedious for me since I have to put the information through a simplified-to-traditional translator to get an idea of what the text is saying (or Google Translate and try to de-Engrish stuff). And even then I don't have a very good understanding of it since I'm not well-versed in cRO terms for RO stuff like job class names and skill names. (No, I didn't play cRO, nor do I have an account on twRO since my knowledge of Chinese is still rather limited.) Another question that's been asked of me is whether or not I'm familiar with Doddler. Honestly, I was never really involved with the community back when Doddler still played. Sure, I posted in the old iRO forums a bit and continue to post in the WarpPortal forums, so he at least knew of me and I knew of him. But last I heard, he doesn't like me so I would think any comparison of me to him would be an insult to him. I'm personally neutral towards him (and most everybody in general unless they sway me one way or another). So no, I don't know Doddler as an acquaintance or anything; to me, he's just another fellow iRO player. Despite this blog entry, it seems that the Doddler comparisons likely won't be stopping anytime soon, so can I at least know why? :U Category:Blog posts